deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Special Secret Battle of Season 1! Part 2! Vladimir Makarov vs. Raul Menendez
That's Right Deadliest Fiction another Special Secret Battle of my Season 1! Watch here and now as on this week's Battle I am doing another Collab Battle This time I'm teaming up with my fellow friend on both here and the PS3 Sport Shouting On this Battle we are having an all out FIght between the Antagonists of Call of Duty! Modern Warfare 2-3 vs. Black Ops II! Vladimir Makarov The former Russian Spetsnaz soldier turned Terroist who was one of the Four Horsemen and started World War III! VS! Raul Menendez The Nicaraguan fueled by rage at the death of his sister who swore revenge on the US becoming the leader of the Terrorist organization Cordis Die! Call of Duty Modern Warfare vs. Call of Duty Black Ops! Now watch as these two Antagonist of this FPS Series go head to head. Both Terrorist and Leaders of an Organization! Both Cunning and Deceptive against their Enemies! Both determined to bring down the United States of AMERICA! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Welcome to this week's Battle Deadliest Fiction Users! That's right another Collaboration Battle on my first Offical Season! However this time it is with another fellow user and a PS3 friend of mine Sport Shouting! Now prepare yourselves as these two Antagonist of the FPS shooter Call of Duty go head-to-head to find out WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Vladimir Makarov-Makarov is the First Horseman of the Four Horsemen. The name for a group of four men whose aims is to become the dominant world power and usurp the Russian Federation. They are named after the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Makarov was the leader of an Ultranationalist terrorist cell and Imran Zakhaev's protégé. Vladimir Makarov graduated from the Frunze Military Academy as a captain in the Russian Army, first serving as a paratrooper. Later on in his career he made it into the Spetsnaz and served two tours in Chechnya. It is believed that a company under his command were involved with some of the most brutal "cleansing" raids. At some point, the U.N. held an inquiry investigating these charges of human rights violations. Makarov's name appeared at the top of the list presented by an EU Investigation panel, but the inquiry was dropped when Makarov opted for discharge from the armed forces. This incident would mark the beginnings of his pathological hatred towards the West and the Russian government for giving him no other option but to leave the armed forces. Afterwards, Makarov brought his past military training to bear in many criminal and terrorist enterprises such as human trafficking, money laundering, the bombing of military/civilian targets, assassination, etc. All of this brought him to the attention of Zakhaev and allowed Makarov a position within his anti-western movement. Makarov saved Zakhaev during the assassination attempt on him making Zakhaev lose his left arm, and was the one who activated the Nuclear Device that killed 30,000 Marines during the invasion of the Middle East. When Zakhaev was killed by combined U.S. Marines, Loyalist and SAS forces at the climax of the Second Russian Civil War; which caused the Ultranationalist party to splinter. Makarov's resources and contacts within the criminal world allowed him to assume control of a large portion of the dissolved Ultranationalist party, known officially as the "Inner Circle. Makarov was a ruthless yet cunning strategizer, often outmaneuvered his enemies and made them play by his rules. Taking the zero-sum game to heart, he did whatever was necessary to gain the upperhand, without any regard to the loss of human life in the process. Makarov truly believed that the end justified the means, and until his defeat at the hands of John Price, Makarov's tactics would dictate the course of history. But can this well trained and dangerous Terrorist handle the futuristic weapons and the very cunning and also determined mad man known as!? Raul Menendez-Menendez was a Nicaraguan political activist and the leader of Cordis Die and an old nemesis of Alex Mason and Frank Woods. Menendez spent the first part of his childhood during his country's tumultuous years in the Nicaraguan Revolution. Seeing first hand the horrors the American-backed Contras conducted on his fellow countrymen would sow the seeds for his hatred of the west. When Menendez entered into his teenage years both he and his father, Jose Luiz Menendez, started over by selling drugs for easy money. As time passed they became rich and powerful and legends of Managua. Their height of power was so great that the Menendez Cartel had an almost god-like status in the criminal underworld. This was of great concern to the United States to the extent that the CIA was sent in to eliminate Menendez's father in a U.S. sanctioned assassination, an assassination a young Raul observed and escaped. Fueled by his anger for the U.S., in 1986 Menendez began to run guns into Afghanistan for his own private army. With the help of "Old pineapple face himself" Manuel Noriega, the dictator of Panama, the CIA in conjunction with the Panamanian Defense Forces conducted a raid on Menendez’s compound in Nicaragua. Menendez was ambushed in his room but broke free once he saw a guard hurting his sister. However he was sadated and when awoken saw Noriega who freed him. Menendez however punched Noriega out cold and ran through the compound to find Josefina. When Raul reached the room, Frank Woods accidently throws a hand grenade into Menendez’s sister’s room, killing her and presumably Menendez himself. He survived however. Before the U.S. invasion of Panama in 1989, with the help of his moles within the CIA, kidnapped the young David Mason and brought him to Panama just ahead of the the elder Mason’s mission to capture Noriega. Around this same time Menendez’s men kidnap Jason Hudson and forced him to relay information to Frank Woods to kill what was believed to be Menendez. After taking the shot, the man shot was not Menendez but instead Alex Mason. To further punish the now grief-strickened Woods, Menendez kills Hudson and shoots out both of his knees crippling him for life. Still not content with his revenge, Menendez allows Woods and the young David to live and vows that in due time he will return to finalize his revenge.During the course of the next thirty years Menendez hides in the shadows working to gather the men and resources needed to begin his world revolution. Raul is apparently extremely charismatic and influential; according to trailers, he is called "The Messiah of the 99%" and has a subscriber count on his Cordis Die YouTube channel in the millions and views in the hundreds of millions. According to Harper, "He's the most dangerous terrorist since Osama bin Laden." According to Briggs, "People in America... idolize him", despite being the one responsible for the blood spilled on U.S. Soil. For More Infromation Vladimir Makarov Raul Menendez Battle Notes of the Battle and the Warriors 10 vs. 10 Makarov and 9 of his Inner Circle Members vs. Raul Menendez and 9 of his Cordis Die Members Makarov Strengths *graduated from the Frunze Military Academy as a captain in the Russian Army *Received Military Training from Russian Paratroopers and Spetsnaz *ruthless yet cunning strategizer *often outmaneuvered his enemies and made them play by his rules *did whatever was necessary to gain the upperhand, without any regard to the loss of human life in the process *brought his past military training to bear in many criminal and terrorist enterprises such as human trafficking, money laundering, the bombing of military/civilian targets, assassination, etc *Caused World War III by killing Alexei Borodin (Joseph Allen's alias) knowing he was a CIA agent somehow. *Was able to amasse most of the Russian military to his plans of military conquest of Europe and coup d'état against Boris Vorshevsky, using the Russian peoples’ belief that their war against the U.S. is still justified, and convincing top Russian generals that Vorshevsky's peace agreement as an act against the Russian people to side with Makarov. *Acts of Terrorism: 2001-2016 All of these attacks brings Makarov's death toll to over 31,641, maybe more with the three operations mentioned in the cutscene and depending on the number in the boarding party and how many political figures he killed in north Caucasus. *Actually went into combat sometimes during his Terrorism years Weaknesses *did whatever was necessary to gain the upperhand. Anything. Menendez Strengths *extremely charismatic and influential *called "The Messiah of the 99%" *According to Harper, "He's the most dangerous terrorist since Osama bin Laden." *According to Briggs, "People in America... idolize him" *spent the first part of his childhood during his country's tumultuous years in the Nicaraguan Revolution *When Menendez entered into his teenage years both he and his father, Jose Luiz Menendez, started over by selling drugs for easy money. As time passed they became rich and powerful and legends of Managua. Their height of power was so great that the Menendez Cartel had an almost god-like status in the criminal underworld. *To generate funds for his private army, Menendez used the wealth he made in drug trafficking and invested heavily in various weapons technology, including Tacitus Corporation *began his campaign by creating Cordis Die, a social networking group drawing in billions of followers to his cause of ending the "corrupt capitalist 1% nations", using the alias Odysseus. With his followers unaware that their leader was a narco-terrorist, the members of Cordis Die organized into armed insurgent groups such as the Mercs and the Militia. By 2025 Cordis Die has just over two billion followers who see Menendnez as their idol, YouTube, Twitter and various other sites have very large subscriber counts. *"Engineered" theinfiltration for David Mason and his team *Was able to plant Javier Salazar behind the US Military without them suspecting *Was able to somehow plan the whole Obama Incident before his capture. Weaknesses *burn mark on his right eye (Hampers his vision) *Has little to no Training or Combat Experience *Low Physciality *Psychologically Health is low Weapons of the Antagonist and their Men Weapons and Backup Analysis Close Range Whether it be a backup weapon or a weapon to execute your enemies with both men brought in pistols for different uses. Makarov kidnapped the Russian President wielding nothing but The FN Five Seven named for its 5.7-mm (.224 in) bullet diameter *Clip Size: 15 Shots *Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic *Rate of Fire: 1000 RPM *Recoil: Low *Fires the: FN 5.7×28mm The primary weapon of Menendez was this Revolver Pistol The Executioner formerly known as the Raging Judge *Clip Size: 5 Shots *Fire Mode: Double-Action *Rate of Fire: 468 RPM *Recoil: High *Fires the: 28 Gauge Shotgun Shell Mid Range Both of these men used Shotguns to deal with their enemies in CQC Makarov's Assault Team used this shotgun during the attack on Zakhaev International Airport The Striker A shotgun designed for Riot Control and Combat *Clip Size: 12 Shots *Action: Rotating Cylinder *Cartridge: 12 Gauge During the Panamania Incident Menendez blew off the legs of his enemies with The SPAS-12 a dual-mode shotgun, meaning it can be set to cycle either semi-automatically or through pump-action. *Clip Size: 8 Shots *Action: Pump-action / gas-actuated *Cartridge: 12 Gauge Long Range To engage their enemies from Long Range both warriors carried in with them a long range type weapon. Makarov attacked Zakhaev Airport with The M4A1 fully automatic variant of the basic M4 carbine intended for special operations use *Clip Size: 30 Shots *Range: maximum effective range of about 500 to 600 meters (550–660 yd). *RoF:700–950 round/min cyclic *Cartridge: 5.56×45mm NATO Menendez used for long range combat a futuristic SMG The Skorpion EVO A deadly Fully automatic submachine gun *Clip Size: 32 Shots *Range: medium-long range engagements *RoF:1250 RPM *Recoil: High Special For Special Weapons both men carried with them a explosive type weapon to take out groups of their enemies or a vehicle. Makarov assaulted the Airport also using The M79 Grenade Launcher also known as the "Thumper" in COD *Single Shot Grenade Launcher that needs to be reloaded after each shot *Fires the 40x46mm grenade *Effective Range: 350 m (383 yd) *Maximum Range: 400 m (437 yd) Menendez took down enemy VTOL's using the The RPG A Futuristic Version of the today's RPG-7 *Clip Size: 1 Rocket *record of being innacurate *practice is required to maintain a fairly accurate launch but even under the use of a professional user of this weapon *even a mid-range shot is difficult to execute. Backup and their Weapons Both Makarov and Menendez were leaders of their own Terrorist Group. Both had loyal men who would follow them to the very end and were always ready with military weapons. Makarov leads The Inner Circle-the official name for the Ultranationalist terrorist cell that sides with Makarov following the split of the Ultranationalist Party. Type: Global Terrorist Organization Brief Bio: The ideals of the Inner Circle are never discussed, though they are shown to have an intensely fierce loyalty to Makarov as their visionary leader and figure. Judging from background information on Makarov being a student of Russian history who seeks to see a return to an autocratic rule like that of pre-communist Russia, as well as the presence of a royal crown in the Inner Circle's logo, it is likely the group have the overall intention to one day appoint Makarov as supreme ruler over the Russian nation and establish an empire under him that expands across all of Europe. In essence, their goal would be to recreate the Russian Empire and appoint Vladimir Makarov as its ruling Tsar. The faction was used to commit various acts of terrorism against not only the new Russia under Vorshevsky, but also against the various countries of Europe to inspire fear throughout all of Eurasia. Following the massacre at Zakhaev International Airport executed by the Inner Circle themselves, the group took a backseat role to watch the chaos unfold as Russia went to war with the United States of America. However the western special operations unit known as Task Force 141 made it their mission to eliminate Makarov and his followers, attacking the prime safehouses of the faction at the end of Modern Warfare 2 and inflicting a large number of casualties on the organization. They managed to stay standing however, and continued their zealous campaign two months later when President Vorshevsky planned to make peace with the countries of NATO. The group long since gained more power and support from the mainstream party due to Makarov corrupting a good deal of Russia's nationalistic politicians and top military generals into siding with him against Vorshevsky, whose move to seek peace with the west was met unpopular by the Russian population who still saw the war as a justified cause for vengeance. Weapons Used Assault Rifle The AK-47 *Clip Size: 30 Shots *Cartridge: 7.62×39mm M43/M67 *Effective Range: 400 metres (440 yd) SMG The PP90M1 *Clip Size: 36 Shots *RoF: 1000RPM *Recoil: Low LMG The RPD *Clip Size: 100 Round Belt *RoF: 650–750 rounds/min *Cartridge: 7.62×39mm Sniper Rifle The Dragunov *Clip Size: 10 Rounds *Effective Range: 800 m *Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic Menendez leads Cordis Die- What started as a Social Network/Movement is now a Terrorist Organization managing to recruit and equip large amounts of extremely well-trained operators from his huge political movement and gathered millions of unemployed former soldiers as well as civilians Type: Social Network/Movement(Early History), Terrorist Organization Brief Bio: Cordis Die officially became active on June 22nd, 2014 as a social networking political movement. Popularity of the group spread rapidly due to the charisma of its unknown leader (Menendez). The main goal of Cordis Die seems to cripple capitalist governments all around the world, particularly the United States, but it has also targeted dictatorships, such as Iran and North Korea, which were early protest targets. Cordis Die accomplish this mostly with mass political rioting. Cordis Die also has an extremely large military arm within its organization capable of challenging the might of the superpowers around the world. Because of the wealth obtained by Raul Menendez, he used said resources obtained from his drug empire and weapons dealing to invest in experimental cyber weapons tech and entire hidden armies of drones and elite trained sleeper agents infiltrated in most of the world's top organization's and communities, including many special forces units and intelligence agencies. These huge number of troops, armored vehicles, drones, special forces, and unconventional armies would cause rampant chaos around the world in many smaller conflicts to build up Raul Menendez's empire. Weapons Used Assaut Rifle The M8A1 *Clip Size: 32 Shots *RoF: 4-round burst: 1250 RPM per burst *Recoil: Low SMG The Chicom CQB *Clip Size: 36 Shots *RoF: 3-rounds burst: 1250 RPM *Recoil: Medium-Low LMG THe HAMR *Clip Size: 75 Round Clip *RoF: 625 RPM (937.5 RPM for the first seven rounds) *Fully automatic LMG. Reduces fire rate over time, becoming more accurate. Sniper Rifle The DSR-50 *Clip Size: 5 Shots *RoF: 50 RPM *Bolt-action sniper rifle. Deadly from the waist up *considered to be the most powerful sniper rifle Battleground/Situation Situation Raul Menendez sees Makarov and his group as a threat to his Plans and so knows he needs to deal with them. Makarov also sees Menendez and his group of Cordis Die as a threat to his plans and needs to deal with them. Here's the Important Question. WHO would Striker First? *Hotel Oasis (Menendez makes the First Move) *Haiti Base (Makarov makes the First Move) Battlefield Hotel Oasis Haiti Base Here's How the 10 vs.10 is going to go Makarov and Menendez have their own respective Weapons For their Backups it will be like this 1 Sniper for each Team 2 LMG Wielders 3 SMG Wielders 3 Assault Rifle Wielders X-Factor Evaluation Makarov-Menendez Training 90-55 Edge Vladimir Makarov-'''Makarov graduated from a Military Academy at the rank of a Captain and served in the Russian Paratroopers. He later in his life was able to make it into the Spetsnaz Russia's Special Forces meaning he has both regular and special forces training. Menendez has no formal training at all as he was part of no military. '''Combat Experience 89-76 Edge Vladimir Makarov-'''Makarov as said before was in the military and as such has expereience from the actual Battlefield. Even after being discharged when he became a terrorist he commited terrorism acts from 2001-2016 and actually participated in the majority of his terrorism acts. Menendez on the other hand doesn't have as much experience as he only fought against the Panamanian army and that was only once. For the 30 years he was in hiding and even when Cordis Die started making attacks he was never on the front lines with his men fighting and only ever fought when he needed to which was hardly ever. '''Psychological Health 80-30 Edge Vladimir Makarov-''' Makarov has shown that while he has great hatred towards the UN for what they did to him having to be discharged from the Military he has shown that he is sane many times never showing a lot of psychological problems. Menendez on the other hand is fueld by hatred for what happened to his father and his sister being killed by the US and everything happening in his life being caused by the US. He has shown that at times he can be unstable. (Ex: Bashing his head into the TV (Good Ending), or Burning himself to death at his sisters grave (One of the Bad Endings)). '''Weaponary 75-'80' Edge Raul Menendez-'''While both warriors still use guns that fire bullets and such. Menendez has guns that come from the year 2025 and while they aren't that much advanced they still have some advantages over the present day guns. For example Menendez's pistol can fire a shotgun shell, and there are also some technological advantages. '''Determination 98-98 Edge Even-'''If there is one thing that both of these Warriors show is that they are both determined to take down their enemies mainly the US (Always has to be us doens't it...) They will both not stop no matter how many lives are lost to their cause nothing no one will stop them unless they are dead or locked up. '''Cunning 92-92 Edge Even: Once again both of these men are very cunning in their attempt to bring down the West. Both of them are somehow able to predict their enemies moves before they can even make them. They were both able to have one of the Eastern States (Russia for Makarov/China for Menendez) blame the US for something that happened to their countries (The Zakhaev Airport Massacre/Sending China into a Stock Market Depression)making them turn against one another. They were both able to gain the supports of either other countries/groups, and they were able to get their men to infiltrate their enemies. Physicality 84-'77 '''Edge Vladimir Makarov-' Both of these men are not in their young ages anymore simple as that. However Makarov gets extra as he went through Spetsnaz training which would make him more pyshically fit going through the training of the Spetsnaz. Menendez is old and broken down and is also brought down by his burnt out eye which will hamper his vison. Personal Opinions So-Pro Warrior: I see Vladimir Makarov as the Victor in this Battle. Makarov has training in the Military serving as a Captain in the Russain Paratroopers, and then he would become a Russian Spetsnaz Russia's deadly Speical Forces team who go through the toughest training in the world compared to the Spartans of the Ancient Greek as they are trained to ignore pain and undergo some of the most psyhological toughest training in the world. When he was discharged from the military because of the UN he used his past military training to bear in many criminal and terrorist enterprises such as human trafficking, money laundering, the bombing of military/civilian targets, assassination, etc. This alone brought him to the attention of Imran Zakhaev and he became one of the Four Horsemen named after the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse becoming known as the "First Horsman". Makarov is more psyhcologically more Healthier then Menendez, and more physically fit then Menendez and actually does his own fighting from time to time where Menendez mostly has other people doing his dirty work. He is a ruthless yet cunning strategizer, often outmaneuvered his enemies and made them play by his rules as he was able to convince Russia that America was behind the attack on Zakhaev Internation Airport starting WORLD WAR III!!! So taking into account his training from both regular and Special Forces of the Russian Military, the fact that he does do his own fighting from time to time, his more psychological healthier mind and his physicality and the fact that he he cunning enough to start the Third World War between his enemies should be able to have him win this fight. Sport Shouting: Raul Menendez has the tech advantage and the will to win. After the Americans killed his sister Josefina, he became a madman looking to cripple the world and show them what it feels like to lose the reason for he/she to live. Against Makarov, he'll wipe out all he has. Menendez's mercs are loyal, far more loyal than Ultranationalists. Menendez's experience- he's been from the US Invasion of Panama to the US attack on Haiti to capture/kill Menendez. He's been martyrd (if the player chooses to) and intelligence? He managed to sneak Javier Salazar behind the CIA to spy on the Americans. Makarov can't win this fight. Voting System 1 Whole Vote=5+ Sentences with Good Reasons, and Edges *Close Range *Mid Range *Long Range *Special *Backup Forces 1/2 Vote= 2-4 Sentences with good reason Does Not Count= Just mentione the Warrior/Species, 1 Sentence, Bad Reason. The Final Battle Prologue Hotel Oasis December 15, 2016 '' ''Arabian Peninsula '' It has been two months since the end of World War III in which the Russian President made a peace treaty with NATO forcing Makarov and what remained of his Inner Circle to flee into hiding with almost every single Nation now after them. Makarov had retreated to his safehouse in the Arabian Peninsula called Hotel Oasis where it is from there he sends out a call for all remaining Inner Circle members to try and get to Oasis to find out what to do next. Makarov sits in his room and watches the TV as it shows how the manhunt for him still continues but with no one knowing where he could be. Makarov knew however that sooner or later Captain Price was going to find him, ever since the death of Soap, Price was filled with rage and was just dying to get his hands on him and strangle the life out of him to get revenge for Soap. "I will be waiting for you...Captain Price. And when you come. All will be decided there." Makarov says to himself. ''Meanwhile on the Socotra Island, Yemen A old man who looks to be in his 50's sits next to a fireplace at the same time listening to a TV nearby on the news. "In other news the manhunt for the wanted Terrorist Vladimir Makarov still continues with every nation searching for where this madman could be hiding to put a stop to his acts of Terrorism as well as anything this man could do in the future if he continues to be loose in the world." A male TV News Anchor says "Makarov....Hmmm this Russian could prove to be a...problem for my plans if he lives." The man says to himself. Just then another man walks into the room. "Menendez you wanted to see me sir?" The man asks "A yes DeFalco. It seems we could have a problem in the future from that man Vladimir Makarov. The one that has been on the news since the War ended." The man known as Raul Menendez says "Ah yes I have heard about him. If I may say, why not see if we can form an alliance with him. He seems like the kind of person who could makea deadly ally in our plan for the future." DeFalco says "Maybe but it seems that his plans for this world did not succed. If he had succeded in his plans then maybe...there could of been something between us. But..it seems that his usefulness on this Earth is no longer...Necessary. I want you to get some of your best mercs ready. I'm going to be heading to a nice hotel called Oasis soon." Menendez says "Oasis sir?" DeFalco asks "Yes that is where the man Makarov is going to be found." Menendez says "And how do you know this sir?" DeFalco asks "How you ask well....let's just say since his plans took a turn for the worst. A couple of his Inner Circle members have lost their respect of him...and want to be on the side who can actually take down the Americans and all of the west." Menendez says ''January 20, 2017 '' By now many of the remaining members of the Inner Circle have arrived at Hotel Oasis. Many of them had weapons at the ready as Makarov prepared for the arrival of Captain Price at any given time. He waits in his room staring out into the darkness of the night when one of his men bursts into his room. "Makarov sir!" "What is it?!" Makarov asks "You may want to see this." Makarov follows the Inner Circle member who brings him to a dead Oasis Security guard with a note on him. Makarov takes the note off of the dead man and then reads the note. "Prepare to meet your end soon Vladimir Makarov. -Odysseus, Leader of Cordis Die" "What is this!" Makarov says "Sir I've heard of this Cordis Die. Their suppose to be a Social Network of some kind, but there have also been people saying they are a Terrorist group as well." One of the Inner Circle members say "And who is this Odysseus?" Makarov says "No one knows who his real name is. He's the leader of this Cordis Die." Another Inner Circle says "Hmph it seems that this Odysseus is looking for some trouble. Whoever this Odysseus is, if he wants to kill me. I'll make sure that it is he that shall meet his end instead." Makarov says ''January 20. '' Makarov along with nine of his Inner Circle men wait in his room as Makarov stares out the window. Having sent all of the security detail and the majority of his Circle to watch the other entrances to make sure that this "Odysseus" and his Cordis Die came from the main entrance way. Just then Makarov sees two vans appear on the road both heading towards the hotel. "Well then Odyseeus let the "game" begin." Makarov sats The Battle '''Makarov x10 Menendez x10 The two cars stop side by side and out of the back of the cars exits Menedez along with 9 members of his Cordis Die group. Menendez takes out his Executioner pistol as he and his men head towards the the Hotel. They enter the hotel lobby and look around to see if there are any signs of Makarov or any of his men of the Inner Circle. All of a sudden a shot rings out echoing throughout the building and the leading Cordis Die soldier falls down with a bullet through his brain. Menendez x9 "SNIPER!" One of the Cordis Die members yell as the Cordis Die members start shooting wildly into the air not knowing where the sniper is. Meanwhile on the tenth floor the Inner Circle soldier with his Dragunov takes aim again with his sniper rifle taking aim at a Cordis Die soldier with a M8A1 and then pulls the trigger and takes out another Cordis Die soldier with a bullet to the head. Menendez x8 Menendez meanwhile down at the lobby stays calm and then after his soldier gets shot in the head looks up as if he knows something. "You there he's on the tenth floor!" Menendez yells at a Cordis Die member with a DSR-50 on his back. The Cordis Die soldier kneels down and takes the DSR-50 off his back and takes aim at the tenth floor and sees the Inner Circle sniper. The sniper pulls the trigger sending a bullet flying towards the Inner Circle soldier and the bullet hitting him right through the heart. Makarov x9 "Sniper down sir." The sniper says At that Menendez orders his men to move out, ordering 4 of his men to take the stairs and sweep each floor from the bottome upwards while he took the other three on the elevator and clear the building from top to bottom and meeting with each other on one of the floors. Menendez along with his sniper, one of the LMG carriers, and a Cordis Die with a Assault Rifle get on the elevator and head up to the top floor, meanwhile the other LMG carrier along with the rest of the men with SMG's or AR's begin to head up the stairs. On the elevator Menendez and his mn ready to arrive at the top as the men check their equimpent to see if they are fine. As they near the top floor Menendez just stares towards the door just waiting for it to open, as the elevator stops and dings signalling they have arrived Menendez thinks of something and then yells. "Get to cover!" As he gets on the side of the door as the elevator door opens up to reveal 5 members of the Inner Circle on the other side with a RPD, two AK-47's, and one PP90M1 pointing at the door and open up. Two of the Cordis Die members are able to get to cover but the Sniper is riddled with bullets as well as the glass window behind him shattering it and the Cordis Die member being pushed by all of the bullets out of the elevator to the ground below. Menendez x7 Menendez's LMG carrier points his gun out of cover and fires blindly at the Inner Circle members with his HAMR and manages to his one of the Inner Circle members in the head. Makarov x8 However the rest of the shots miss their target and the Cordis Die member pulls the gun back and reloads his gun. Meanwhile for the other Cordis Die members they enter onto the 3rd floor having cleared the second floor already and having encountered no resistance. All of a sudden from a doorway ahead of them a Inner Circle member with a RPD pops out of cover and fires at the Cordis Die soldiers but they manage to get into cover behind the doorways of rooms. A Cordis Die member pops out of cover and fires a burst from his M8A1 but the shots miss hitting near the Inner Circle soldiers head. The Inner Circle then begins slowly backing up away from the door and then quickly runs out of the doorway. The Cordis Die soldiers get out from their cover and begin to chase after the Inner Circle member. As the two leading Cordis Die members turn at the doorway they are met with a hail of bullets from the RPD, two PP90M1's, and Makarov wielding a M4A1. Menendez x5 The other Cordis Die members stop in their tracks and take cover behind the door. The lead Cordis Die member pops out and fires off a quick burst from his Chicom and manages to hit the RPD wielder in the stomch who falls backwards on the ground dead. Makarov x7 Meanwhile back at the Elevator Menendez grabs his RPG from the back of his Cordis Die member beside him and tells his men to cover him as they pop out of cover and fire at the Inner Circle members who quickly duck behind cover. Menendez pops out with his RPG, takes aim and fires towards the Inner Circles position and takes out two of the Inner Circle members out in the explosion and sends the other two members flying back. Makarov x5 One of the injured Inner Circle members quickly gets back up and retreats leaving the other wounded soldier on the floor yelling in pain. Menendez and his two men exit the elevator and Menendez takes out his SPAS-12 and walks over to the in pain Inner Circle member. Menendez points his shotgun at the head of the Inner Circle soldier and pulls the trigger. Makarov x4 Makarov pulls out his M79 Grenade Launcher and points it down the corridor near the doorway and fires the launcher which fires a grenade towards the position. The closest Cordis Die member is sent flying with the explosion while the second one is blown against his cover from the concussion of the blast but barely survives. Menendez x4 Makarov pulls out his M4A1 and walks over to see if there are any survivors and sees the Cordis Die member on the wall breathing and so points his M4 at the Cordis Die soldier and fires two shots into his head. Menendez x3 Makarov and his men start heading back up and along the way rendevous with the last survivor from the second group. "Where are the others?" Makarov asks "Dead sir. The leader and his men are on their way." The Inner Circle soldier says "Let's go then we will set up another ambush." Makarov says as he and his men move out. A couple of minutes later Menendez and his last two Cordis Die soldiers appear in the same hallway and then head to the left. They go through a pair of double doors and soon find themselves at the Hotel's bar. The two Cordis Die members take the lead as Menendez walks slowly behind them with his shotgun in hand. As he passes the kitchen doorway, Menendez stops in his tracks and looks at the doorway and points his shotgun and fires a shell from it. This shot startles the other Cordis Die soldiers who look behind and then from behind the door a body from a Inner Circle soldier falls through the doorway onto the ground. Makarov x3 All of a sudden Makarov pops out from behind the bar and opens fire with his M4A1 and manages to take out one of the Cordis Die members as the other one and Menendez quickly head to cover. Menendez x2 Just then the other two Inner Circle soldiers pop out from cover and begin firing towards Menendez and his men's positions as the Cordis Die member blidn fires towards the Inner Circle soldiers and Makarov in an attempt to hit them. Menendez tosses his SPAS-12 and then takes from his back Skorpion EVO and peeps around the side of his cover and seeing one of the Inner Circle soldiers takes aim and fires from his gun managing to hit the soldier in the chest. Makarov x2 Makarov orders his last men to retreat to the stairway as they both leave their defensive positions and head for the doorway. The Inner Circle soldier stops in his tracks turns around and fires off a couple of shots from his gun only to be shot by the final Cordis Die member with his HAMR. Makarov x1 The Cordis Die soldier goes ahead of Menendez who slowly walks after him. The Cordis Die member enters the stairway and begins running up the stairways. Along the way he notices the door to the rooftop open up and close and quickly runs up the staircase to the rooftop door. The Cordis Die soldier reaches the doorway and pulls the door open but Makarov stands in the doorway with his Striker in hand and fires a shot point blank into the Cordis Die soldier leaving a large hole in his chest. Menendez x1 Menendez comes out of the doorway a couple of minutes later with his Executioner Pistol in hand as he scours the rooftop for Makarov. Meanwhile from behind a pair of generators Makarov with his FN Five Seven pistol in hand peeps out from behind the cover and looks at Menendez. All of a sudden Menendez turns towards the generators and fires two shots from his pistol at the generators almost hitting Makarov who quickly gets back into cover. Makarov pops out of cover and fires off five shots from his pistol but Menendez dodges the shots and fires off another shot at Makarov once again hitting the cover. Makarov gets behind cover again and slides along the cover to the edge and then quickly makes a break for the entrance way with Menendez firing off another shot but hitting right in front of Makarov. Makarov gets behind cover and pops out of cover firing off a couple more rounds and getting back into cover quickly. Menendez slowly walks over to Makarov's cover spot while keeping his pistol pointed at the position. Menendez then walks to the side but then sees no sign of Makarov. All of a sudden he hears something from his side and looks to see Makarov pointing his Five Seven at him. "Looks like it's you who dies tonight...Odysseus." Makarov says as he pulls the trigger and puts a bullet through Menendez's brain. Menendez x0 Makarov raises his pistol into the air and yells in victory and then walks to the doorway and walks back into the hotel to recall of his troops back to the hotel. Winner Vladimir Makarov Battles out of 5,000 Makarov-Menendez 2,753-2,247 Expert's Opinion Makarov won this battle due to the fact that he received special forces training prior to becoming the terrorist he was, and also because he had actual combat experience fighting on the front lines during some of his acts of terrorism. And also due to his better physicality, and psychological health. Menendez may have been very crafty during his time but he could just not match up the the more well trained and well experienced Makarov.